


What Your Favorite Ship From The MLB Love Square Says About You + Types Of Fanfiction In Each Ship

by UnsaltedButterIsASinChangeMyMind



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Have this while I work on a songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:33:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29968515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnsaltedButterIsASinChangeMyMind/pseuds/UnsaltedButterIsASinChangeMyMind
Summary: Just take this while I work on a songfic. I was bored lol.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	What Your Favorite Ship From The MLB Love Square Says About You + Types Of Fanfiction In Each Ship

**What your favorite MLB Lovesquare Ship Says About You**

Adrinette - you just find the original ship really cute. Kinda wish they weren't so oblivious tho.

LadyNoir - you got sick of waiting for Adrinette to get together, and you thought two superheroes in love sounded really cute.

MariChat - you're _obsessed_ with love irony, and you think a girl and superhero is just _really_ cute. Also prob like sin & smut, bc that's basically 90% of the fanfiction for this ship lmao. Also sick of waiting for Adrinette and LadyNoir to get together.

Ladrien - you're sick of the waiting for LadyNoir, Adrinette, or Marichat to get together, so you want them both in the forms they like each other in, so they finally fucking get together. 

**Now, all the fanfiction for each ship**

Adrinette - fluff, just pure fluff & cuddles

LadyNoir - cute fluff with bad puns and eye-rolling ~~(and also lowkey good smut too)~~

Marichat - pure smut. just pure smut. also seen some cute cuddlefics too tho.

Ladrien - awkward fluff lol. probably also sin but I've mainly seen just awkward fluff.

**Author's Note:**

> and ya lemme know if y'all want more stuff like this.


End file.
